


Lights

by FangirlAnxiety101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Also mentions of destiel, Dominant Sam, Gabriel (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, M/M, Meant to post this forever ago, Oil Gland Kink, Pure Smut, Smut, Wing Kink, followed by tooth rotting fluff, i lost my muse, im sorry, submissive gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlAnxiety101/pseuds/FangirlAnxiety101
Summary: The first thing Sam felt was the pounding headache. He had no answers for that, because he couldn’t remember drinking excessively with his brother nor being knocked out by anything during a hunt.The next thing he noticed were the lights. They were EVERYWHERE- and they were all the same obnoxious color of neon pink.At that point, he had a pretty good idea of who was behind this. There was only one person would dare mess with his hair.





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

> oh.my.God. I have been gone so long. and now i'm severely behind in my writing.
> 
> anyway, better late than never, right? right? (imsosorryyouguysitriedireallydid)
> 
> I've been sitting on this one a while. I meant to post it a while ago, but i forgot to type the damn thing up. whoops
> 
> Also, quick shout out to my best friend and asexual sis Silver_Wish for helping me both get my muse back and edit this rushed-through monstrosity. (Also you should totally go check out her Instagram account b/c she makes the BEST drawings EVER.)
> 
> BUT, enough of my rambling. Enjoy this somewhat thrown together masterpiece from my newly returned muse. ;)

The first thing he felt was the pounding headache. He had no answers for that, because he couldn’t remember drinking excessively with his brother nor being knocked out by anything during a hunt.

The next thing he noticed were the lights. They were EVERYWHERE- surrounding him, casting a soft glow through his blurry vision. What further confused the younger Winchester was the color of them. As he slowly got up, the pain in his head dulled, and his vision cleared somewhat. He studied his surroundings wearily. He realized that what he had originally thought to be lanterns or string lights of some kind were actually free floating, glowing orbs- and they were all the same obnoxious color of neon pink.  
He then looked down at himself, and couldn’t help the scowl that crossed his features. He was wearing a tuxedo, and his long hair was gelled back. At that point, Sam had a pretty good idea of who was behind this. There was only one person would dare mess with his hair.

“Miss me, Samsquatch?” as if on cue, the smirking archangel stepped out, just as well dressed as Sam was. Any snarky or scathing comment Sam had had died in his throat as he took in the sight of the perfectly groomed archangel- the soft, honey blonde hair that matched his eyes was gelled back, the same as Sam’s was. He wore a simple black and white tuxedo that fit his shorter form perfectly. However, the feature that really caught the hunter’s attention was the archangel’s wings; to clarify, they were visible to Sam.   
While Sam knew for a fact that all archangels had three main pairs of wings (Gabriel had told him so), he knew that they could only manifest one pair while they inhabited a vessel. The feathered appendages he saw before him were glorious, truly fit for an archangel. They back of them were a deep, rich gold color at the fringes, and gradually became lighter colored further down. The insides showed as nearly white, and shimmered an almost silvery color in the light. At first glance, Sam guessed that each wing was about 5 to 6 feet long. In addition to the color of the wings, the archangel had attached some gold cuffs on the bend of each wing. Sam tensed, feeling himself react to the sight of the handsome archangel.

“Hellooo? Earth to Sam.” Gabriel said, waving a hand in front of the taller man’s face. Sam grabbed it, and resisted the urge to intertwine their fingers. This feat was incredibly difficult for him, considering how warm and soft his boyfriend’s hands felt.

“Gabriel.” He replied simply, attempting to maintain a cool composure despite their close proximity.

Gabriel winked, knowing that Sam was not as calm as he seemed. Attempting to prove him wrong, Sam flashed his best bitch face, dropping Gabriel’s hand. The shorter man frowned.

“You’re no fun.” He pouted. After a moment, a look of realization crossed the shorter man’s face. he snapped a rose into existence, and carefully stuck it into the breast pocket of Sam’s jacket. He could feel heat rising up his neck, and knew that Gabriel could see it because of their height difference. He quickly looked away, but he knew it wouldn’t do much good. Gabriel simply grinned, stepping closer.

”Aww, you’re turning as pink as the lights Sammy!” Gabriel cooed, pretending to straighten his boyfriend’s jacket. The hunter could tell the ex-trickster enjoyed seeing how bashful Sam was around him.

“Shut up.” He mumbled, without any actual heat behind the words. They stood silently for a moment, before Sam asked, “Why pink?”

Gabriel grinned mischievously, making Sam uneasy. “Because Sammich, it’s the color of- mmph!” he was cut off as Sam kissed him, afraid that the response was just going to further his embarrassment. Gabriel didn’t mind though; in fact, it seemed just the opposite. He hummed happily, reaching up on his tip toes to deepen the kiss. As he did so, Sam could taste chocolate covered strawberries. Sam internally rolled his eyes, not at all surprised by the realization. However, these thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind as Gabriel gently led him towards the brightly lit bed in the corner of the warehouse. 

When did that get there? Sam wondered as he lifted Gabriel onto it, groaning in satisfaction as his lover extended his wings outwards, flaring them in an obvious attempt seduce the hunter. The last fully coherent thought he had was how pissed Dean would be at his random disappearance- but honestly, Sam was too aroused and focused on the archangel in front of him to care.

Time seemed to skip after that, and Sam briefly wondered if the archangel had something to do with it. All of a sudden, Sam was on the bed, back against the silk sheets, legs spread wide as the trickster used his skilled, candy-sweet tongue to bring Sam towards the edge of ecstasy. He knew just how to tease his lover; he paid special attention to the head of Sam’s cock, running his tongue gently across the tip before flicking it into the slit.

Sam’s moans became increasingly louder. He began pleading for more by lifting his hips, essentially face-fucking the archangel. Gabriel eventually obliged, taking the whole of Sam’s length into his mouth and swallowing around it. Sam whimpered, though he would never admit it. Gabriel chuckled, making Sam jump before pulling off with a slurp. Sam grunted in annoyance at the pause before shivering as Gabriel moved down to his puckered hole, lapping and prodding at the skin there with his tongue.

Once Sam was fidgeting and bucking into Gabriel’s ministrations, he moved back up, past Sam’s taint. He slowly licked a strip up the hunter’s leaking cock. Sam gasped before moaning appreciatively. Gabriel smirked, using inhuman strength to hold Sam’s hips down as he softly suckled the hunter’s weeping cock head. Sam’s head slammed back against the pillows, a breathy groan escaping him involuntarily as he was dragged along the thin line between pain and pleasure. Gabriel was teasing Sam, and he knew it.

“Fuck!... Gabe-please- “he stuttered, feeling every muscle in his body shiver and clench. God, he was so close. But the archangel stopped, which is the exact opposite of what Sam wanted. He moaned in annoyance, chest heaving as he searched for some friction, any friction that would drag him over the edge. However, the archangel maintained a steady hold of his hips as his mouth traveled back up the hunter’s body, their lips eventually meeting in a bruising kiss. Sam huffed in annoyance against his lips, and Gabriel laughed.

“don’t worry Sammy- I did the full cleaning while you were out. I’m kinky, but not that kinky.”

“That’s not creepy at all…” Sam muttered, eyes closed as Gabriel sucked a mark onto his neck.

“Better than having to worry about STDs.” the angel muttered, rubbing his own erection against Sam’s. The hunter jerked involuntarily, whimpering once more as Gabriel chuckled softly. 

Nipping at the sensitive spot on his boyfriend’s neck, he purred, “You want to cum, don’t you sweetheart?”. He continued to relentlessly attack all of the hunter’s most sensitive spots, save for his swollen cock. Instead of giving a dignified response (some smartass remark, most likely), Sam bit his lip and moaned once more, opening his legs a fraction wider.

Gabriel’s face softened, adoration crossing his features. He leaned in, pressing a kiss to the hunter’s lips. “Tell me what you want, Samuel.”

Sam whimpered once more, his cock twitching at the use of his full name. Gabriel’s forehead was resting against his, eyes dark and predatory, yet still holding a hint of softness. Unthinkingly, he grabbed the back of Gabriel’s neck, linking their mouths together once more. He pulled away to respond.

“You, Gabriel, I want-fuck!” Sam hissed, voice wrecked as Gabriel mouthed at his nipple.

“Hmm?” Gabriel replied, looking thoroughly amused at how Sam was reacting to his constant teasing. As his trademark trickster smirk crossed his face, Sam’s restraint snapped, his last scrap of patience all but gone. He hooked his legs around the archangel and rolled over, effectively trapping the celestial being beneath him. In this position, their cocks were lined up perfectly. Confidence wavered toward desperate arousal as Sam wrapped his hand around both, rubbing them together.

“I want you,” he growled darkly, increasing the pace of his hand, “I want to hold you down and fuck you until you are begging me to let you cum.”

Gabriel moaned loudly, making noises that were fit for a porn star (which was not at all surprising), his face flushed as he jerked into Sam’s slick covered hand. His wings twitched, spreading out and fluffing up in an obvious sign of arousal. 

He quickly flipped the archangel over, so his face was pressed against the mattress, his ass up in the air, tantalizingly inviting. Sam continued his dirty talk, sliding his large hands down Gabriel’s wings to his oil glands. As they released the sweet scented oil, Gabriel continued to moan as hands traveled down his back, finally reaching his hole and circling it.

“I want to see those pretty little wings of yours twitch and stretch every time I thrust into you.” He leaned forward, inserting two finger slowly and whispering the next part in the archangel’s ear, “I want to make you scream my name until you can’t anymore.” he continued, his angel squirming underneath him and clenching his entrance as Sam got three fingers deep.

“Fuck…Sam!” Gabriel yelped, his whole body jerking as Sam found his prostate. He continued to moan as Sam teased him, long skilled fingers maneuvering expertly to mercilessly massage the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Tell me, Gabriel,” he growled, pulling his fingers out and gently pressing the head of his member to the archangels still clenching hole, “tell me what you want.”

Gabriel released a shuddering breath before hesitantly lowering his wings. He spread them out completely straight, slowly lowering them until the tips of each were hanging of the edge of the bed. He breathed harshly, fragmented Enochian slipping from between his lips as he showed submission the best way he knew how.

Sam groaned at the sight, his hips moving almost of their own accord as he thrusted shallowly, gradually burying himself deeper into the archangel beneath him. A shiver of excitement and power passed through him at the thought; to know that an archangel, who could easily overpower him if he so wished, was willingly submitting and letting Sam touch a part of his true form… it turned the hunter on immensely, to say the least. With a groan, he buried himself all the way inside, sighing heavily as he savored the warmth for a moment. 

Gabriel moaned softly, still muttering in Enochian. Sam listened for a moment, catching single words like mate and marked. It wasn’t long before the archangel was arching his back, pushing back against the hunter. Sam got the message, grabbing a handful of each wing before beginning to fuck the archangel in earnest.

The slapping of skin and the harsh breathing of the archangel beneath him was the only noise to be heard for the first minute or so. Wanting a bigger reaction, Sam let go of one wing, moving it around to grip the angel’s cock. The other moved down the wing, finding the ever sensitive oil gland. Almost instantly, the slapping of skin was accompanied by Gabriel shouting. He began shivering, yelling with each thrust against his prostate.

“Tell me what you want, Angel.” Sam growled, feeling the knot in his stomach rapidly unraveling with each sharp thrust. Gabriel whimpered and snapped his wings out further, each wave of ecstasy becoming greater than the last. Sam listened intently as Gabriel continued to plead in Enochian, his speech slurred with pleasure.

More, he heard. So close.

Sam felt his own composure slowly slipping. Letting go of both the wing and his cock, he gripped the angel’s thighs, leaning forward. Almost impulsively, he leaned forward to lick the sweet oil coming from the gland from the wing he hadn’t been holding onto. And with that, Gabriel lost control.

He screamed, his voice inhumanly loud as he came. Surprisingly, the volume of his boyfriend’s screech didn’t render him deaf, and Sam followed soon after as his member was squeezed mercilessly by the angel’s hole. Before everything went white, Sam swore he could see three halos linked together above Gabriel’s head. He quickly dismissed the observation as he let go.

When he came back down from his high, Sam realized he was slumped over the now spent archangel. Now panting softly, Gabriel’s wings had curled back towards Sam, folding over the hunter’s head, which was currently resting right below the base of each one.

Sam?” he mumbled, his voice rough and low, “You okay back there?”

“Yea, I just…” he lifted his head slowly suddenly feeling dizzy, “yea.”

Gabriel snorted, using his wings to shove the larger man onto the other side of the bed.

“Yea, you’re fine.”

“Shut up.” he mumbled, the demand once more lacking heat.

They laid beside each other in companionable silence. Sam hated to break the silence, but something suddenly occurred to him.

“You know he is going to figure it out eventually.” Sam said softly. Gabriel groaned dramatically, rolling over and flopping onto the hunter’s chest dramatically.

“Sam, Sam, Sam,” he sighed, laying one wing over himself and his boyfriend, “do we really need to talk about this now? After all, I can almost guarantee that Dean-o and my baby bro are fucking behind your back- “

“They’re not- “Sam huffed, less in annoyance and more in defeat. “I already know.”

“Yes, but do they KNOW that you know?” Gabriel shot back, tone clearly showing his amusement.

“Really? We ARE talking about the same people, right? The naïve angel and my clueless brother who couldn’t find his way out of the closet for god knows how many years?”

Gabriel laughed at his response, and Sam couldn’t help but laugh right along with him; the angel’s laughter was infectious, almost seeming to lighten the room a bit.

“Yea, yea. You’re right. Anyway, the intent of secrecy is what’s important.” Gabriel chuckled. He suddenly turned serious, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. Sam raised an eyebrow, waiting. 

The angel eventually turned to face the hunter, and they locked eyes. Sam flushed slightly as his heart fluttered, just as the angel’s wings had moments ago. He turned even redder as he realized that this is what Dean would consider ‘girly thoughts”.

“What’s the matter, Samsquatch? You regretting the awesome sex we just had?” his tone was teasing, but Sam could see the worry in his eyes.

“No. I just…” he trailed off, unsure of how to phrase his next thought. Gabriel rolled his eyes before leaning down to kiss him. When he pulled away, he studied Sam seriously once more.

“If you REALLY want to tell him…” Gabriel trailed off. Sam considered it for a moment. Gabriel did have a point- Castiel and Dean had yet to reveal their relationship. After a moment, it seemed that Sam’s underlying pettiness was going to get the best of him In this particular incident.

“Of course I have a point. I AM a genius, after all.” Gabriel teased as he played with Sam’s hair (which no longer had gel in it).

“I thought we talked about the mind reading.” Sam grumbled, though there was really no intent behind the statement.

“Whatever you say, Sammy.” He hummed, laying his head on the hunter’s chest. “Oh, and I love you too, you emotionally constipated idiot.”

“I didn’t- “Sam blushed, realizing that there was no point in lying about his thoughts as he had looked into Gabriel’s eyes just a minute ago. He settled for huffing in mock annoyance, chin settling on the top of the archangel’s head.

“You’re an ass, you know that?”

“Ah, but I’m your favorite ass, aren’t I, Sammy?”

Sam smiled softly, voice muffled as he nuzzled the shorter man’s hair. “That you are, Gabe.” 

“That you are.”


End file.
